


gratitude

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “I’d ask how you feel, but, y’know.”
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Trektober 2020





	gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 1- mirrorverse_

A loud beep rang out in Jim’s ear. His eyes snapped open. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

Through the spinning lights he spotted Bones standing just out of reach (smart bastard) holding a tricorder. 

“I’d ask how you feel, but, y’know.” 

Bones’ cheshire grin should be cause enough for a turn in the booth (or dismemberment), however (oh and what a big however), Jim wasn’t capable of making a sound. He touched his neck and encountered drying blood. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, it’s not _my_ fault you got slashed across the throat. Be thankful I took care of it before I sorted you out. Buckets worth of blood, ensigns are full of the stuff. Quit your twitching, you’ll be back to making demands by the end of Beta.” 

Bones stepped over and put his hand on Jim’s calf, fingers brushing the edge of the dagger hidden beneath. 

“Gratitude wouldn’t kill ya.” He paused. “Well, it might. Though, I have to say, the temporary silence is a gift enough.” 

Jim narrowed his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, now sit still while I finish the last round of the regenerator.” Bones ventured closer, picking the small machine up from the nearby table. “You can then drag me off and have your wicked way with me. Of course, I think I still win in this situation.” 

Jim latched his fingers around Bones’ outstretched wrist, fingernails drawing blood (adding to the collection already adorning the skin). Bones stilled. 

Slowly (very slowly) Jim moved his pinky to stroke against the pulse point. 

Bones smiled. 

He went back to work. 

The hand remained. Supervising. Drawing blood. Caressing. 

**Author's Note:**

> here we are again
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
